


Surprise!

by Wolfgirl19



Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [11]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe-New Kid Is a Mutant, Gen, New Kid uses sign language, New Kid's thoughts won't be in italics, Slice of Life, birthday episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl19/pseuds/Wolfgirl19
Summary: In Part 11, Liam goes home to find his house dark and empty, and on his birthday of all days.
Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042968
Kudos: 3





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! A new update! Future updates will still be on the slow side, however. But regardless, enjoy Part 11!

On his birthday, Liam came home from a quick grocery run, holding a bag full of random snack foods in one hand as he knocked on the door with the other. No response.

Weird, he thought.

Using the spare key kept under the doormat, surprised no one has stolen it yet, Liam unlocked the door, the dark and empty living room greeting him. Using his night vison, he navigated his way around the living room, wondering why the lights were off, and more importantly, where his family went. He had to keep himself from concluding that his family were taken by "them" after all this time, reminding himself not to jump to conclusions so quickly.

"Shh, he's coming," came the whisper from the kitchen.

Freezing for a second, Liam picked up the sounds of people in the kitchen shushing each other. This confirmed his worst fear: unknown individuals, or even "them," have entered his home.

He gently placed the bag of groceries on the coffee table to pick up the TV remote, the only thing within his line of sight to grab. Impromptu throwing weapon in hand, he slowly walked into the kitchen, preparing for whatever was hiding in there, ready to show itself to Liam. He flipped on the light switch, expecting to be jumped at by an attacker or anyone else holding his family hostage.

Instead, Chris and Kelly jumped from behind the dining table. Mason crawled out of the cupboards alongside Butters and Tweek. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny had to work together to drag a reluctant Cartman, who's face made it apparent that he wished he was somewhere else right now, from under the table. Timmy drove up from a dark corner farther back in the room, Jimmy, Token, and Clyde walking beside him. Craig stood in the middle of the kitchen, not bothering to hide and reveal himself like everyone else. Liam dropped the remote at the sight, now noticing the change in surroundings. The entire kitchen was decorated with confetti on the ground, balloons floating against the ceiling, streamers hanging on the walls. A chocolate cake with ten blue candles sat in the center of the dining table, surrounded by blue paper plates and stuffed goodie bags.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted with their hands in the air. "Happy birthday, Liam!"

"Wait? This is a surprise party?" Liam signed in confusion.

"Well of course, son," Chris said. "We sent you on that errand to give us and your friends time to set up your birthday party."

Liam felt calmer now that no one, not even "them" weren't invading his house after all. In fact, he felt happy from how his parents went far out this year for his birthday, even getting his friends involved.

"Thanks," he signed. "I wasn't expecting for my birthday this year to be an actual party, or one with attendees even, but now it is since you all came to set it up and celebrate with me."

"An actual party?" Butters asked. "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story."

"Can we get to the cake already?" Cartman whined impatiently. "I've been sitting under that table in the dark for who knows how long, so I deserve something for the effort."

"Right," Kelly said, lighting the cake's candles with a pocket lighter.

Liam took his seat at the table, everyone doing the same, singing "Happy Birthday to You" before he blew out the candles. Everyone cheered him on, except Cartman, who's just glad it was cake time already. The rest of the party was spent with Liam opening his presents, hanging out, and playing party games. Including a game of pin the tail on the donkey that went off the rails when a blindfolded Mason tried to attach the tail to Cartman, who ran for his life to avoid being stabbed by a nail with a paper donkey tail as the rest of the guys laughed at his expense, the chase only concluding once Mason stabbed the tail into the couch, missing Cartman by an inch.

By the time the party ended and everyone went home, Liam was glad that for once in his life he had a birthday party that was fun and happy, and not of the "no friends wanted to come over," "peers refuse to come," or "got caught and have to ditch town ASAP" varieties, for which he was thankful for, hoping his next birthday could be just like this.


End file.
